


Overdosed

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: Erotalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America (Hetalia), Bottom Poland (Hetalia), Drag Queens, Drugs, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Public Sex, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top America (Hetalia), Top Poland (Hetalia), Yaoi, for the first chapters, outcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is the golden boy of the town, star of the american footbal team, a lovely childhood girlfriend and the perfect life . But everything goes down the drain when he rather spends smoking joints in drag with the gay outcast Felix Lukasiewicz.
Relationships: America/Belgium (Hetalia), America/Poland (Hetalia), Belarus/England (Hetalia), Canada/Female Prussia (Hetalia), France (Hetalia)/Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc
Series: Erotalia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Overdosed

**Author's Note:**

> An US/Poland but I may change it into Poland/US because I really want to see Poland dominante America xD anyways Alfred will be the golden boy that can do no wrong actually, but Felix is the outcast and very gay ( but we love him that way don't we ~ ) I don't know much about drugs but it will be in here and lots of gay smutties and all .
> 
> The other pairings are England/Belarus, France/Joan, there will be America/Belgium because out of all girls I found Belgium the perfect chearleader because of her cheery ( you see what I did there ) personality !
> 
> It will be slow fic with slow burn but Alfred and Felix will do the dirty together .
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes !
> 
> Please check out the poll thank you !

Alfred F. Jones is born with a golden spoon in his mouth .

Golden boy of the little forgotten town in America, the boy quickly became the runningback of the American Football team, the crowd cheers for him if he makes it, and when he doesn't they will shout ' _You did your best !_ '

His lovely girlfriend from Belgium Bella Kleins the head chearleader kisses him as she runs to him, making his head sometimes spin how long she kisses .

His parents standing proud with his twin brother at their side, smiling at him with proud eyes .

His friends all cheered as he stepped by, slamming hands on his back making him almost fall but he kept himself up .

' You did it again ! ' Julian grinned at Alfred .' Good job man ! ' Alfred fist bumps her fist .' Always ! '

' Make sure you come to the party Alfred ! ' One of the guys said Alfred wanted to say something but he just saw someone behind the whole crowd .

His breath stopped for a while as the sounds and everyone dissapeared .

Only him and he were there, Alfred found himself not caring for the moment .

' Alfred ? ' Bella made him snap out of his day dreaming .' What ? '

' You coming ? ' Alfred did not answer for a moment .' The party ? '

' Oh .. I don't think ...' He looked at his parents hoping they say no so he can just leave on his own, but they smiled thinking the look Alfred gave them was a please let me go .

' You can go sweetie you really did your best .'

' Mom ..'

' Son go have fun we see you tomorrow .'

Alfred nodded and smiled at his friends .' Looks like I am going ! '

Everyone cheered at that and they all left to their cars to go, to the party of the evening .

Alfred looked back where he saw the other but he was gone .

He decided to push those desire and thoughts out of his head, and just enjoy the night like the good old days ...

He want those back ..

As he lied to himself and he knows it .

And it all started some months ago when he met him, his drug, his forbidden desire, the one he whispers as he touches himself and the one he kisses in the dark when they meet up .

Alfred feels himself getting lost in his thoughts as he stepped in the car, but smiled at Bella as she asked him if he is okay .

He kisses her ..

_Only his kisses taste like fire .._


End file.
